Le lapin et la carotte
by Okami-baka
Summary: Tony ,des Liam et des carottes. Rien d'autre à dire. Trop cour pour un oneshot et trop long pour un drabble, j'espère que ça vous amusera quand même.


Youpiiiiii ! La deuxième fiction sur princesse debut en VF !

Je préviens tout de suite, je spoile sur la fin d'un des personnage du jeu (dit comme ça ça fait bizarre...)

Un grooooooos merci à Cycy la vache de l'espace (que vous devez connaître puisque c'est elle qui a écrit la première fiction sur princesse début en VF...) pour m'avoir fait découvrir le jeu il y a... Longtemps.

Merci aussi (on plutôt « je vais te tuer ! ») à mon amie qui m'a forcée à écrire ceci avec comme couple secondaire obligatoire Kief/Luciano et en mots obligatoire (sinon c'est pas marrant) « Carotte », « abruti », « omelette », « esclave sexuel », « perverse » et « zoophile » que je soulignerais quand je les mettrais.

Ah oui, les personnage sont OOC je pense... Pardon d'avance.

Voilà, je parle plus, place à l'histoire !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Le lapin et la carotte**_

_ Des Liam. Plein de Liam. Dans un champ de carottes. Ils courent. Ils dansent. Et les carottes aussi. Les Liam remarquent Tony. Ils avancent sensuellement et..._

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'était un rêve... Juste un rêve... »

Notre lapin national venait de se réveiller en sursaut après un rêve, comme vous pouvez le voir, étrange. En même temps, sa réaction est exagérée puisque cela fait six mois qu'il fait ce rêve étrange. Revenons à la source du problème : six mois plus tôt, c'était carnaval. Et, bien entendu, tout les Princes devaient se déguiser. Tony avait donc vu défiler un Vinçasticot, un Lucianow Boy (Luciano/Cow boy), un Césarghetti Bolognaise, un Klaus Frite/Ketchup, un Kiefglaçalavanille, même l'ami de Vince, Mickael (qui n'est pourtant pas de la royauté) était venu déguisé en pomme. Mais de tous les costumes, pour le lapin, le plus appétissant était Liamcarotte. Tony aime Liam depuis longtemps, mais si on l'ajoute à son péché mignon qui est la carotte, il ne répond plus de rien. Donc, depuis ce jours, le lapin souffre.

« -Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des cours à donner moi... »

Il sorti de son lit/terrier en traînant des pattes, se cuisina un Liam à l'Olive... Euh... Une omelette aux olives pardon. Après ce dîner frugal, il parti s'habiller avec son habituel costume à queue de pie noir. Le professeur de danse gambadait gaiement sur le chemin du studio, profitant du calme de la forêt du slow fox, s'admirant cinq minutes dans le lac de la valse viennoise et évitant le jardin du tango, de peur de croiser l'homme de ses rêves. Une fois arrivé au studio de danse, il entendit dans la cour extérieure de la salle de bal une « petite » scène de ménage :

« -LUCIANO, ABRUTI ! Depuis le début, le tout début, tu ne m'aimes pas... Tu joues avec moi...

-Mais, Kief...

-PAS DE MAIS ! À chaque fois qu'on a un rendez-vous tous les deux tu annules et là ! Là ! Je te vois avec la princesse... JE TE HAIS !

-KIEF ! La princesse aime Klaus ! Elle voulait juste un peu d'aide ! Et les rendez-vous annulé, tu le sais très bien, c'est pour satisfaire mon père, la politique tout ça... Voyons Kief...

-Comment veux tu que je te crois ? En deux ans de relations, pas une fois tu ne m'a dit que tu m'aimais ! J'AI fait le premier pas ! JAMAIS tu ne m'a embrassé de ta propre initiative ! Tu me fais souffrir depuis le début !

-Kief, écoute moi ! J'avoue, je suis un lâche, je n'ai jamais osé dire mes sentiments clairement, c'est trop gênant. Pareil pour les baisers. Je n'avais pas compris que ça te blessais autant. Attend ! Écoute jusqu'au bout je t'en supplie ! Je vais tout dire... Tu est le Nutella de ma tartine, la frangipane de ma galette, le yaourt de mon gâteau, la musique de ma danse, le chou de ma choucroute, le fromage de ma raclette, le gratiné de mon gratin, le beurre de mes pâtes, le sucre glace de mes beignets, la moutarde de ma palette, la chantilly de ma sucette... Kieffer **Bergmann** de l'empire Nezzie, je t'aime, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Oui... NON ! Enfin si... Mais... Roooh et puis merde, j'accepte !

-Très poétique... »

Après cette réplique, Luciano attrapa son futur mari, l'embrassa passionnément et éperdument, caressa doucement son ventre, gémit sous ces coups de langues... Il l'allongea à même le sol, le déshabillant en murmurant sensuellement son nom...Tony, ayant peur que cette scène se répercute dans son sommeil, déjà assez agité comme ça, bondit vers la salle de danse et essaya de se calmer avant que son premier élève de la journée ne débarque. Seulement c'était dur, de plus, il n'était pas très chanceux aujourd'hui, et le petit lapin avait BEAUCOUPS d'imagination perverse... et son côté masochiste imaginait Liamcarotte, tout de cuir vêtu, un fouet à la main, lui ordonnant d'être son esclave sexuel sous forme humaine...

« -Yo ! Comment vas mon p'tit lapinou ?

-Gniiiiiiii

-Qu'y a-t-il mon lapin d'amour ?

-Vincent Wright...

-Oui ?

-Et Mickael je sais pas quoi...

-Gné ?

.. « VOTRE LAPINOU » !

-Non, t'est celui du martien ! »

Cette réplique, suivi d'un big smile version pub pour colgate et d'une arrivée... Euh... Fracassante... Du dit martien... Oui, fracassante puisque la porte n'a pas survécu au coup de pieds et les oreilles de l'hybride ont frôlé la mort après le « QUOI ? » retentissant qui est sorti de cette bouche qui prône habituellement la paix, la faim de la fin du monde... Nan la fin de la faim dans le monde plutôt... Bref tout ça ayant fait lâcher les derniers nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve de l'Albinos qui fini par s'évanouir.

«- Oups...

-On a gaffé...

-Mon... Lapinou ? »

À son réveil à l'infirmerie royale, Monsieur Lapin mangea une carotte... Une carotte ? D'où sort la carotte ? D'une main d'accord... En suivant le chemin de la main, on tombe sur un bras. Logique. Après le bras, une épaule, après l'épaule, des cheveux. Verts. Combien de personne ont les cheveux vert au royaume des fleurs ? Un, ok...

« Bonjour Tony !

-B'jour...

-Comment allez vous ?

-Bien... Très bien...

-Dites professeur, je me demandais...

-Oui ?

-Vous m'aimez ?

-Hein ? »

Attendez ! C'est quoi cette question ? Tony vas pas survivre ! L'animal était en plein film parano maniaque du genre « Il sait ! Mais que sait-il ? Mais il sait que je ne sais pas qu'il sait que je l'aime ! Il veut se moquer de moi ? Raaaaaaaah » au point qu'il se retenait de s'arracher les poils du caillou quand le bonhomme vert reposa se question :

« -Vous m'aimez ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que je vous aime.

-T'est zoophile ? »

Une telle innocence ainsi que tant de méfiance dans la voix de la personne qu'il aime, qui avait au passage oublié qu'au départ c'est un humain, amusa le Prince du royaume vert. Pourtant, il répondit sincèrement que non, il n'était pas zoophile. Le regard plein d'interrogation et d'espoir presque brisé de la peluche força Liam à vider son sac. Il raconta qu'il l'avait toujours regardé donner des cours, qu'il l'observait quand, le soir, il dansait seul sous forme humaine sur la plage de la rumba, ses cheveux blanc brillant comme une auréole grâce au reflet de la lune, comment, petit à petit, la gentillesse du professeur et la beauté de l'homme l'avait ensorcelé, comment il avait eu honte de ce déguiser en carotte pour carnaval, dans l'espoir d'être repéré par une touffe blanche et comment tout avouer le rendait heureux et gêné.

« -Alors... M'aimez vous ?

-Depuis longtemps... »

Et c'est la dessus qu'ils échangèrent leurs premier baisé et... Ce fut le début de la plus belle et la plus longue histoire d'amour (après Kieffer et Luciano) de ton ce monde parallèle au notre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

J'ai faim... Et c'est niais... Adieu ! Je m'en vais là où je ne pourrais plus écrire de telle chose aussi cucu la praline ! Sinon une review... ?


End file.
